


The dance

by Nuredhel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Some Humor, dance challenge, elves party a bit too hard., party goes a little out of hand, sex between a married couple, too much wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/pseuds/Nuredhel
Summary: Narvi is being told that dwarves cannot dance, well, she is gonna show them all! Too bad most never have anticipated her to do dwarven bellydance, the results are a bit unexpected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rogercat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/gifts).



(This story is from Rogercat’s AU universe, it is a bit different from canon) 

The dance

 

The hall was absolutely filled with elves, most were gathered in small groups chatting away merrily and some elflings were running around, creating quite a lot of noise. This day was the celebration of the rise of the sun and the moon and thus a very joyful event and everybody were clad in their finery. The family of Finwë had formed a sort of group of their own and they stood there discussing the latest political gossip. Among them was Celebrimbor and his dwarven wife Narvi and the couple did draw some attention. At first very few had even known that these two were wed, few had in fact known that Narvi was a female, few there had been in contact with the dwarves at all and they didn’t know of their culture and traditions. Now there was no doubt about the gender of the dwarf, she wore a very lovely gown in light green silk which showed off her curves and a thin veil which covered the bottom half of her face. She also wore a lot of jewelry, that was tradition among the dwarves and it only enhanced a females beauty, it could never compete with it. 

The truth about their relationship had been revealed by accident, they hadn’t meant for anyone outside of their family to know that they were a couple but a rather dubious elf who had meant to spy on the family of Fëanor had accidentally seen them making out rather vigorously in Celebrimbor’s forge and when he had recovered from the shock he had told everybody, and used it as yet another example of how utterly sick and depraved that family was. So there had been rumors flying like runaway darts everywhere and in the end the whole family had gathered and addressed the entire court, telling it as it was. Some were still a bit reluctant to accept the marriage but it had been almost forgotten by most by now. It was no longer a juicy piece of news so few cared. Only a few very pious and narrow minded elves meant that it was unnatural for an elf and a dwarf to live together as husband and wife and to that Fëanor himself had answered that nobody had had any problems with Luthien and Beren so why make a fuss about this relationship when they did love each other dearly? 

The feast was to be a grand one, and there waere minstrels playing and artists performing and the mood was great. Wine was being served and some servants stood by the tables and made sure that no elflings managed to get their hands on something they shouldn’t touch. Maedhros was there with her son Rûsa and the boy did behave himself rather well this evening, he stayed by his mom, watching everybody with deep black eyes. Still many disliked the idea of a single mom among them but nobody dared to say anything negative as long as the whole Finwëian clan was gathered. Celebrimbor was speaking to his father about some new alloy he had tried to create and Narvi was chatting with Curufin’s wife as some dancers started to dance, using a platform which was raised in the middle of the hall so everybody could see. They had quite some amazing moves and the dance was very ethereal and very chaste too. It would probably please even the most narrow minded Vanyarin elf for the dancers barely touched at all and the dance was in honor of Varda herself. 

Everybody clapped when they were finished, and the dance had been beautiful but still, it was boring, it had nothing to give except sublime beauty. It had naught of the wild energy of the dances the avarin elves performed or the frisky and lively rhythms of the teleri. Narvi had watched the dance and she made a grimace. “That was pretty, but Mahal, they did dance like they had a stick up their rear!”

Celebrimbor didn’t even raise an eyebrow, he was used to his wife’s rather outspoken personality, dwarves would say it as it was and never use euphemism. One of the dancers heard her as she was heading down from the platform and she sent the dwarrowdam a rather haughty glance. “As if a dwarf knows anything about dancing!”

Narvi scoffed. “Oh but I do, we dwarves do dance you see, and way better than that. That was as sensual as watching someone trying to wash a cat!” 

Everybody had to snicker, Narvi did have a way with words and the mental image made some shake with mirth. The dancer out her hands on her waist. “Well then, prove it!”

Narvi lifted an eyebrow and there was a spark glowing in her eyes, she grinned widely. “Well of course, Celebrimbor?” 

He shrugged. “It is alright with me dear”

He just hoped that she wouldn’t go too far. Some of the dwarven dances were a bit risqué if you thought of them the way elves do. Narvi held her head high and ran up the stairs to the platform, there she kicked off her shoes and nodded to the musicians. “Play something with a nice slow but heavy rhythm, think of a heartbeat.” 

Everybody had fallen silent and were staring at the dwarrowdam and she took a deep breath and arranged her dress so she wouldn’t trip on her own skirts. The musicians started playing a song with a lot of drums and Narvi grinned. She was a wee bit tipsy from the wine she had been drinking and that helped her relax. Now she had to show these elves that dwarves indeed knows how to dance and she would really dance their socks off. She saw that everybody was staring at her and she winked at her husband who looked as if he dreaded this, just a wee bit. Dwarrowdam’s have more curves than an elleth and Narvi had learned how to use them to her advantage, she put her hip out and knew that the dress she wore was perfect for this, it hugged her waist very tightly and yet it allowed her to move. 

Celebrimbor just mumbled to himself as she watched her start to move, he had seen her do this sort of dance before, the first time he saw it was before they even fell in love, and yet it had managed to give him a raging hard on and a lot of confusion too. He wondered what the reactions would be now. A small devil seemed to fly into him for he walked back to the tables with the wine bottles and grinned, she was right. The elves were too uptight. They didn’t know how to party. When he visited Moria there had been many parties and it was regarded as a terribly dull affair unless there was at least four fights, someone almost drowned in the alebarrels and they had to drag unconscious partygoers out from underneath the tables. He bit his lower lip and saw that the servants too were watching the dance, there was a wooden crate hidden underneath one of the tables and swiftly he pulled it out and opened it.

It contained bottles of wine made by the dwarves and it was way stronger than the one being served here and now. The wine had been placed there to be used much later that evening in case someone wanted something strong but why not give the guests a further taste of dwarfish culture? He replaced the bottles on the table with the ones from the crate and grinned again, this could be fun. He saw that Narvi by now had warmed up with some twirls and now she started dancing for real. This type of dance required a lot of hip movements and at the moment her hips were moving like wheels, in opposite directions! It did look amazing and she had raised her arms and moved them very sensually. 

Celebrimbor had seen it before, it didn’t shock him but many elves there stood there staring with eyes like tea cups and their mouths open. Narvi was having fun, she almost purred as she dipped down, got back up, spun and bent backwards, all in that same sensual rhythm. The males were dumbstruck and the females even more so for few among them had ever thought about dancing like that. Suddenly some Ellyn threw Celebrimbor some glances filled with genuine envy. Narvi let her hands run along her body, she had loosened her silky blonde hair and she let the dance become even more vigorous than before. Celebrimbor saw that the ellon standing next to him had bent a bit forward and had a bothered expression on his face. He did look as if he was having some problems hiding a very physical reaction to what he saw. Celebrimbor sniggered, she knew what she was doing, by Eru! He knew how sensual she could be and this was really a show of some seductive skills very few would have imagined that a dwarf could possess. She even did small hops and kicks, letting her upper body rotate, moving her stomach in an undulating manner few were able to replicate. It made several elves look a bit unwell, it looked so unnatural. 

She was going fast, then she went slow again, her hips and her arms becoming the music and the rhythm, she was a song, an ode to the sheer joy of life and love and she followed the music like it was a part of her. The musicians had changed rhythm quite a few times by now, slow melodic tunes, fast energetic ones, tunes made to march by, some songs probably made to encourage soldiers heading for battle….She danced to them all, and every time she added something new, some new emotions, new moves. It was hypnotizing to watch her and before long you could have heard a pin drop, everybody were staring at her and quite a few Ellyn had their eyes glued to her chest, her bodice was tight and the movements had forced her breasts up so they looked like golden halves of something round and soft pressing out of the décolletage. Celebrimbor had to snigger, most ellith had only a mere handful if they had that much, Narvi had way more than that. 

When the music did end she was short of breath, her eyes glittered and she was flushed, the crowd was very silent, she could feel the mixed emotions coming from them all. Some were shocked but most were simply fascinated, and she did see that quite a few of the males there had problems walking straight. She smiled widely, a rather vicious grin, nobody was ever going to say that dwarves can’t dance, not while she was listening. One of the ellith present came up to her, eyes huge with admiration. “Please, the thing you did with your hips, could you show me?” 

Narvi smiled. “Of course, just do what I do” 

She put her hands on her hips and the elleth did the same and suddenly there were a lot of ellith entering the platform, eager to learn. Narvi had suddenly become a belly dancing instructor and she really enjoyed it. She taught the ladies the basic moves and wasn’t afraid of scolding them and below the Ellyn were blinking in disbelief, who would have thought that these high born ladies could move like that? Some husbands did get quite an epiphany and Narvi saw that many walked over to the tables to get a drink. Celebrimbor had a wry grin and his eyes were sparkling, this would become interesting. Rüsa came walking by, he was eying some of the wine but he didn’t dare to try and snatch a glass, he remembered when Fëanor had sort of weaned him off taking food and drink without permission, by leaving a glass filled with a most horrible concoction on a table. 

Narvi showed some ellith how to do a sensual dip, and they tried and she shook her head, “No, not like that, bend your back, your hands up, imagine you are straddling your husband, taking him for a slow ride” 

The ellith blushed hard and Narvi showed them yet again how to do it. Celebrimbor started to expect that she would be quite wired up when they got back home, good for him. As more and more did drink of the dwarven wine the mood seemed to rise quite drastically and some parents were shooing their children off before things got too far. Fëanor stood there and looked rather shocked for when had the noldor ever acted thus, and his father did also look rather dumbstruck. Maedhros had sort of reined in Rüsa and was preparing to leave, this party would probably go down in history as a really wild one. 

Before long almost all the ellith there tried to learn from Narvi, some of the Ellyn were already drunk and tried to join them and the result was hilarious since many wore rather tight dresses and robes. At least one elleth suffered the consequences of bending too much in a tight gown, it ruptured all the way from her hip to the hem and revealed a lot of leg. Narvi had never seen such a spectacle but everybody were enjoying themselves and as the last elflings left the scene and the alcohol intake did rise to new and shocking levels there was some new steps added to the dancing. Some were better described as dirty dancing and Narvi had never believed that these uptight and oh so controlled elves could act thus. There was groping and fondling going on and some ran around squealing being chased by their partner or others who were interested and Finwë did look a bit nervous. “If any maiar or Eru forbid, valar, show up now they will think everybody have gone insane” 

The dwarvish wine was infamous for removing inhibitions and Celebrimbor was watching the fruits of his idea with glee. There would be weddings after this night, and probably some elflings too. Someone had brought a whole barrel of mead from the basement, nobody had been ordered to do so but some elf had probably gotten the idea and thought it was a good one so now mead was being added to the wine. Some were singing too now, and the songs were not the type you normally hear during a royal feast. It was the type you expect to hear in some backstreet tavern and Narvi saw that one very angry wife was dragging her very drunk husband off by his pointy ear, absolutely furious. Some of the songs were of the type where they replace the words with body movements and there was no doubt about the nature of the song judging by the hips of the lead singer. Laughter, squeals and shouts filled the air and Narvi found Celebrimbor by the mead barrel, trying to prevent some very happy and very drunk ellon from opening the tap and drinking straight from it. 

She grasped him by his sleeve and grinned. “Dear, I think I want to retire, this party does remind me of the ones of my youth, and I think we’d be better off on our own. Maybe you would want a private performance?” 

Celebrimbor swallowed, his throat went dry and he had to nod vigorously. They ran out of the halls and had to cross a garden and they weren’t the only ones with such ideas for some bushes were moving in a manner which would have made a botanist scratch his or hers head in wonder. Celebrimbor and Narvi did make it back to their quarters without being waylaid by anything and he closed the door with a sigh of relief. He wondered what sort of messages he would receive the next morning but he didn’t bother to think about it now. Narvi was winking at him and she took a few dancing steps across the floor. The hearth had been lit and the room was warm and cozy, lit up by some very elaborate chandeliers. Narvi stopped in the middle of the room and she had a small smile on her lips and her eyes were like deep pools of starlight. “Sit, I want you to watch” 

He obeyed, he got rid of his heavy outer robe and sat down in an armchair with a small gasp as she immediately started to remove her dress. She did it while dancing, baring inch by inch of creamy skin and by the time she had removed the dress he was panting. She wore a very thin chemise under the dress, it was transparent and now her dancing became even more suggestive and he could see that her nipples were hard underneath the thin veil of cloth. She had removed her veil too, and the silky hairs of her beard were shining. She didn’t look weird to him, most elves found it odd that a female should sport such hair growth but to dwarves it was normal. She was just a bit taller than most dwarrowdams and also a bit more slender.   
Right now she showed him that slenderness with slow snaking movements, moving over the carpets on bare feet, arms moving with grace and her eyes barely left his face. She smiled, an almost hungry expression could be seen on her face. She let her own hands slide slowly over her skin, as if they were his and by now Celebrimbor had problems sitting still. She was pulling him towards her the way a magnet pulls metal filings. He groaned and she giggled. “Strip” 

It was an order and he bit his lower lip, feeling as if he was on fire by now. He got rid of his shirt and boots, slid his pants and socks off and was left with only the soft underpants. They were heavily tented now and he ached. Narvi nodded towards him. “Those too” 

He obeyed, slid them down and threw them aside and Narvi stopped her dancing, then she let the chemise glide down from her shoulders with a small wriggle and her eyes were dark. He couldn’t get enough of her, her soft curves and also her strength, she was not yet as sturdy as dwarrowdams usually become over the years and she did look youthful and in his eyes more beautiful than the sun and the stars. Her breasts were larger and heavier than those of an elleth and her body was very different from that of an elf in many ways but that didn’t matter, he loved her the way she was, just as she loved him. She cocked her head. “Touch yourself, I want to watch” 

He tried to speak but his voice was so thick and hoarse it was barely recognizable. “I…I fear I will…come then” 

She giggled. “Then stop just before” 

He groaned and obeyed, feeling his whole body shiver as he touched his own aching hardness and he whimpered. She got closer, licking her lips, teasing her own breasts and the sight could almost have been enough to bring him over the edge in itself. He had to let go, his body was tensing up, on the brink of a climax and she giggled and walked up to him, he reached out and let his hands run over her warm skin, felt the weight of her breasts and the beating of her heart, hard and fast like his own. She leaned forth and kissed him and he let the kiss deepen, it became a small battle, tongues struggling for dominance and she let out small whimpers and it almost drove him mad. Narvi was a lot smaller than him so they had sort of grown used to doing it in certain positions that didn’t make it uncomfortable or awkward to her, now she quickly straddled his lap and leaned forth, she was already ready for him and used a hand to steer him right as she lowered herself down. She let out a loud gasp as he slid into place and he threw his head back and tried to suppress a loud yell of sheer relief. It always felt amazing, she was so tight and warm and just perfect and his need exploded once more. He could only hold onto her hips and offer her some support as she slowly started to ride him. It was nice doing it this way, she could decide how much of him she wanted and she was in control. He wasn’t that much larger than the average dwarf in girth but he was a bit longer and she couldn’t always handle all of him. 

The pleasure rose fast, became almost unbearable and yet she managed to hold him back with small sudden moves, with caresses and words and she was panting, whispering in khuzdul. He was struggling to stay in control of himself, he didn’t want to come before she did and reached down, caressed her clit with a light touch and she responded the way she always did. With a guttural groan, back arching and eyes rolling up, she tensed, lost her rhythm and then she screamed as he felt her clenching around him. She shuddered and he did thrust twice before he too came, he roared her name and let the waves of utter bliss carry him off. When they both came too they lay in the charm and both were sweaty and heaving for air. Narvi grinned and got up on her elbow, staring down at him. “I don’t think we are the only ones doing this tonight” 

Celebrimbor had to grin. “If we are I am sorely disappointed.” 

Narvi let a finger slide down along his chest bone and along the taut muscles of his stomach. She smiled. “I never stop being fascinated by you elves, you are as smooth as a seal, I like that” 

Celebrimbor had seen dwarves in their birthday suit, and it had been an odd sight. They were covered with hair and as an elf he had very little of that. Narvi giggled and her hand played a little with the silky patch of hair he did have, around the base of his cock. “It is so soft, I could do this forever” 

Celebrimbor had to groan. “Eru Narvi, you are making me aroused again” 

She let a finger slide along his shaft, very teasingly and she giggled as he yelped and jerked. “I can see that yes, on your knees” 

He tilted his head, then he understood. With him on his knees in front of the chair and she on her back in it with her legs up along his front the height was perfect and he quickly obeyed. Before long they were gasping and moaning again and the armchair was creaking and moving along the floor. It sounded as if someone was trying to break something rather sturdy apart. Narvi was very agile and she wrapped her legs around him, Celebrimbor leaned onto the armrests and could move rather freely thus and she came hard, yelling his name and wetting the seat with her juices. He followed suit and collapsed onto her, feeling utterly spent. Narvi giggled and when they finally managed to move again they sort of wobbled to the bath and washed off. The chair did reek of what they had done and Celebrimbor had to grin thinking of the poor servants who would have to clean it. The seat cushion would probably have to be burned. Both of them felt tired now and they finally managed to get to bed, curled up like spoons in a box and fell asleep, very satisfied and very happy. It had been a very nice evening and Celebrimbor thought to himself that there were plenty of other elven husbands who probably would enjoy quite a show this night too, if the wives had managed to learn anything from Narvi. 

The next morning he and Narvi enjoyed a late breakfast after yet another round of love making, Narvi could be rather insatiable when she was in that mood and he was glad she was. Too many elvish couples sort of grew apart after a while, it wasn’t seen as appropriate to be all that passionate after some centuries of marriage but Fëanor had always sort of scoffed of those beliefs and said something about it being just plain wrong and unnatural. When someone loved each other it was just natural for them to be intimate too, it brought their fëar closer and made the bond increase in strength year by year. 

They went to the palace after having put on some good clothes and it soon become rather apparent that the party had been exceedingly wild. There were crushed furniture everywhere, broken plates and glasses and the hall was a mess. The servants looked rather shocked and they were trying to clean the hall and that wasn’t an easy task at all for there were remnants of food, wine and mead everywhere mixed with a generous amount of puke and some had in fact used some flowerpots to piss in so the place did reek of urine on top of everything else. Narvi was staring, her eyes huge. “Oh Mahal’s balls, this is even worse than the parties of old Khazad-dum?!” 

They rounded a corner and they almost collided with a very angry elleth, none less than Nerdanel and she was towing Amrod and Amras behind her, both Ellyn were reborn at the age they had been when they had died but that didn’t mean that they were any more mature than they had been. She was almost fuming and she barely bothered to stop to address the two. “Celebrimbor, Narvi, a good morning to you!”

Narvi stared at the two young Ellyn, they both looked ashamed. “What have they done?” 

Nerdanel stared at Celebrimbor. “We know you replaced the ordinary wine with dwarfish wine but these two? Oh Eru’s mercy upon them, they had tampered with all the wine, they had added rye liquor to every bottle, no wonder why everybody got drunk from just one glass!”

Celebrimbor had to stare at the two redheads, they both looked ashamed and at the same time proud. He wondered what punishment Nerdanel was about to give them and she bared her teeth in a sneer. “They have a job to do, I want every piece of copper and silver and gold in our home polished and cleaned.” 

One of them protested. “Nana, that will take like forever!”

She grasped him by the ear and dragged them off again. “Then be it!”

Narvi looked at Celebrimbor and they walked on, they found some other members of the family in one of the small private gardens. It was Fingon and Orodreth. Both looked tired and Fingon winked at Narvi. “That was quite a dance Narvi, but don’t do that again, you unleashed an avalanche dear and I have spent the entire morning helping grandfather sort out a whole lot of complaints” 

Narvi cringed and Celebrimbor laid an arm around her shoulder, in a protective gesture. “How come?” 

Fingon grinned. “Oh Eru, where do I start. Well, first of all, there has been some rather unexpected marriages, about twenty in all. Not all were that happy to wake up with that new spouse of theirs so there has been at least ten here asking for the valar to declare the marriage invalid. Then we have had a few parents showing up, enraged because their precious offspring have run off marrying someone they don’t deem worthy of that honor, or enraged because their precious little ones haven’t married at all but had a little too much fun, with multiple partners. They say there will be a baby boom in a year, I don’t doubt it.” 

Celebrimbor did look a bit pale. “Ah, does anyone blame me?!” 

Fingon shook his head. “Nope, granddad knows you switched the wine, but it wouldn’t have made any difference if you hadn’t. It was the twins who made everybody go bonkers, I have never seen elves acting thus. A couple were rutting right in the middle of the dancefloor and an ellon tried to bathe in the sacred fountain. Ecthelion had to pull him out, he almost drowned, that thing is deep” 

Narvi had to giggle and Fingon closed his eyes. “Elrond is pissed as never before, the hospital is overrun by patients complaining about headaches and minor injures, and I bet that there won’t be any more parties for quite a while. This one was enough for about one yeni I think” 

Narvi scoffed and Celebrimbor had to laugh. “Well, I have never seen elves let down their hair just that much” 

Fingon just made a tired gesture. “Indeed, that dance did stir something in them my lady, so do not let anyone challenge you into a dance off again, it is dangerous!” 

Narvi just nodded and they moved on, to check upon the rest of their kin. 

Fortunately nobody had gotten very harmed by the wild partying and as the elves returned to normal it became apparent that many wives indeed had used what they had learned to reignite some interest from their husbands, with very satisfying results. Narvi got quite a few eager students now, eager to learn all her dance steps and so she taught dancing for some months before she made an unexpected announcement which made Celebrimbor cry with joy and made half of the court stand there with their chins touching their chests. A half elf half dwarf baby on the way? Oh eru, that dance had indeed become a rite of fertility and that party would never be forgotten by anyone, that was rather darn sure.


End file.
